El mendigoOs navideño
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Edward era un simple vendedor de pañuelos en una esquina con dos hermanas que cuidar ¿que ocurrirá la noche de fin de año cuando sea atropeyado por un coche? Registrada en Safe creative


La nieve caía con furia sobre la carretera. El joven caminaba con dificultad intentando abrirse paso para llegar al centro del pueblo. A sus veinticinco años, jamás había conocido lo que era una navidad en familia. Desde bien joven, había sufrido lo que es no tener unos padres que te cuiden y te regalen el amor de una familia.

Edward iba tapado con su única capa, llena de agujeros y sucia. Sus cabellos cobrizos asomaban tras la capucha y sus ojos verdes intensos, admiraban las luces de navidad como si aún tubiera tres años. Cogió fuertemente la cesta que portaba entre sus manos y un años más, se colocó en la esquina de la calle principal para vender unos simples pañuelos de usar y tirar y papel para envolver regalos.

La gente que pasaba lo miraba con asco. Algunos tal vez con lastima y otros simplemente ni lo miraban. Edward alzó una vez más su rostro sucio y con su suave voz anunció lo que vendía. Deseaba locamente que alguien le comprara unos cuantos paquetes de pañuelos, para comprar un pan para sus dos hermanas.

Tras tres horas bajo la nieve y treinta centimos en su bolsillo, decidió volver a casa para estar con sus hermanos la última noche del año. Mientras caminaba sobre el helado suelo, observaba las pocas monedas en su mano. Su mente no dejaba de hacer calculos. Si compraba una barra de pan, Rosalie y Alice se irían a dormir con sus estómagos llenos.

Edward se dio cuenta que las tiendas estaban cerrando y corrió sobre el frío asfalto para llegar a tiempo a la panadería. Unas fuertes luces le cegaron y tras tapar su rostro y perder las monedas en la nieve, sintió un fuerte golpe contra su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Un grito le informó de que no estaba muerto, sin embargo no podía levantarse del suelo.

-Lo has matado.- Escuchó a la lejanía.- Te dije que fueras despacio, el suelo esta congelado.

-Esta vivo.- La voz del hombre sonó más cerca.- Tiene los ojos abiertos y me esta observando.

Edward pudo ver a un hombre moreno observandole. Su rostro era de adulto y a su vez, parecía un niño.

-Ahora llegaremos tarde a casa paar cenar.- Replicó la mujer.

-Tanya, tranquilizate.- El joven se acercó a la muchacha y le ordenó qu ese alejara de Edward.- Solo le he golpeado levemente.

Edward se levantó del suelo y sintió una punzada en su pierna izquierda. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios y observó la nieve impregnada de su propia sangre. Negó con la cabeza y observó como sus pañuelos y su papel de regalo estaban esparcidos por el suelo. La cesta estaba rota debajo de la rueda del coche y las monedas ya no estaban en su mano.

-Las monedas.- Susurró mirando la nieve.- He perdido las monedas.

-Estas sangrando.- Emmett miró la pierna de Edward.- Lo siento mucho, no esperaba que salieras así de golpe.

-No importa.- Edward agachó al cabeza.- Disculpenmé, no era mi intención retrasarles.- Tras aquellas plabras, se arrodilló como pudo en el frío suelo y empezó a recoger los pañuelos, con la esperanza de encontrar sus pocas monedas.- No están.

-¿Que buscas?- Preguntó Tanya.

-Mis únicas monedas.- Edward limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, con la manga de su sucia camiseta.- Ya no puedo comprar un pan.

-Es asqueroso.- Tanya se separó de él unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás.- Vamonos, Emmett, llegamos tarde.

-Esta herido, no puedo dejarlo aquí en mitad de la nada, todo esta cerrado ya.- Emmett se acercó a Edward.- Ven con nosotros, en casa te curaremos esa pierna dañada.

Edward negó con la cabez y miró el reloj de la gran torre. Desesperadamente se puso a buscar sus monedas. Tras recoger sus pañuelos de papel y los envoltorios de regalo, se levantó del suelo como pudo y se despidió de la peculiar pareja.

-Buenas noches y feliz año, siento mucho lo sucedido.- Tras aquellas palabras, caminó cojeando carretera abajo para volver a su casa.

Mientras las lágrimas descendian por su rostro, al ver que ya no podría llevarles a sus hermanas un simple plan, se sintió demasiado cansado. Edward cayó de rodillas al suelo y mientras el dolor le deboraba, maldijo al cielo por ser tan cruel con ellos.

Tanya montó en el coche quejandose de lo sucio y asqueroso qu eiba el joven. Sin embargo, Emmett, miró la carretera por donde Edward había desaparecido y sintió lastima por aquel muchacho.

-Creo que deberiamos llevarlo a casa con nuestros padres.- Emmett arrancó el coche y dió media vuelta.- Ellos se enfadarán si se enteran que lo dejamos marchar.

-Emmett, esta noche es nochevieja, hay gente en casa esperandonos.- Tanya negó con al cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, hermana, yo le hice esto.- Y señaló a Edward cuando lo encontró en el borde de la carretera sin conocimiento.- Debemos ayudarle.

Emmett paró el coche y cargó a Edward en la parte de atrás de éste. Durante el trayecto a casa de los Cullen, Tanya, no dejaba de quejarse del mal olor que desprendía el joven. Al llegar, Esme salió a buscar a sus hijos. Carlisle, el cabeza de familia, salió detras de su mujer.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Esme.

-Emmett atropeyó a un indigente mal oliente.- Se quejó Tanya.- Y como no, lo ha traido a casa.

-¡Emmett!- Carlisle se acercó al coche y sacó de la parte trasera a Edward.- Ande ve a preparar un baño caliente.

Tras preparar un baño caliente para Edward y vestirse adecuadamente para la cena, Emmett, bajó al piso de abajo donde estaba reunida su familia y unos amigos de estos.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Charlie Swan.

-Emm atropeyó a un indigente por ir demasiado rápido en el hielo y lo trajo a casa.- Tanya parecía molesta.

-No te enfades Tany.- Renné acarició sus rubios cabellos.

-No me llames así, ya tengo quince años.- Protesto la joven Tanya.

-Lo siento pequeña.- Y Renné rió entre dientes.

Carlisle pasó un algodón mojado en alcohol bajo la nariz de Edward y el joven despertó sobre saltado.

-¿Donde estoy?- Su voz sonó ronca.- He de ir a casa.

-¿Tienes casa?- Carlisle lo miró con profunda tristeza.- ¿Quien te espera?

-Mis dos hermanas.- Edward empezó a toser.- Debo llevarles el pan para cenar. Perdí msi monedas.- Edward se tocó sus ropas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar que no llevaba puesta su capa. -¿Y mi ropa?

-La capa estaba rota y mi mujer la ha tirado.- Carlisle le señaló el baño.- ande ve a darte un baño y cuando salgas hablamos.

Edward se levantó quejandose de la pierna. Comprobó que su pantalón sucio, estaba empapado de sangre y gimió. Sin decir nada más, entró en aquel lujoso baño. Sus ojos observaron cada rincón que lo rodeaba. Aquel baño era igual de grande que su casa. Las paredes blancas gritaban limpieza y el vapor del agua del baño, lo invitaban a entrar.

Tras darse un baño, salió envolviendose en una perfumada y limpia toalla. Edward suspiró al pensar que eran sus hermanas las qu edeberiasn estar allí. Abrió despacio la puerta y salió como pudo a la habitación.

-Ya estoy, señor.- Edward susurró al hombre mirando el suelo.

-Llamamé Carlisle.- Carlisle le tendió ropa nueva.

-No pueod aceptarla.- Edward negó con la cabeza.- Debo volver con mis hermanas.

-¿Cuantos años tienen?- Carlisle le quitó la toalal y lo obligó a ponerse aquella ropa limpia y cara.

-Rosalie tiene veinte años y Alice tiene dieciocho.- Edward tosió de nuevo.

-Son mallorcitas para pasar un rato sin ti.- Carlisle le sonrió.

-Alice esta enferma, señor.- Edward tosió de nuevo.- Y Rosalie esta embarazada de ocho meses.

Aquello sorprendió a Carlisle.

-Esta bien, dejame que te cure esa pierna he iremos a buscarlas.- Carlisle se agachó y tras observarla se levantó.- Hay que ponerte unos cuantos puntos, además tu también estas enfermo.

-No importa, señor.- Edward trató de ponerse los pantalones negros que Carlisle le había dado.- Solo quiero ver a mis hermanas.

-Llamame Carlisle.- Le volvió a insistir.- Primero te curaré y después iremos a buscarlas, ya te lo he dicho.

Edward se dio por vencido y cedió ante Carlisle. El hombre lo llevó a un despacho y tras darle unos puntos de sutura e inyectarle algo en su cuerpo, lo condujo de nuevo a la habitación.

-Gracias.- Le susurró Edward.

-Ahora subirá la hija de mi mejor amigo y te cortara esos cabellos y te afeitarás.- Carlisle cerró la puerta del baño dejandolo allí.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entró la muchacha más bella que jamás habían visto sus ojos. Su pelo castaño llegaba poco más de sus hombros y sus ojos chocolate le deban un brillo especial a su rostro.

-Hola, soy Bella.- Ella le tendió la mano y Edward la aceptó.-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Veinticinco.- Le susurró Edward.

-Bien, sientate, acabaré en un minuto.- Edward la obedeció.

Tras unos minutos, Edward, se fijó en su pelo. Ya no le llegaba por los hombros y ahora estaba limpio y brillaba. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la imagen del espejo.

-Gracias.- Y observó a Bella.-¿Debo afeitarme?

-Si.- Bella rió y a él le pareció que era un ángel.- Cuando acabes irás a buscar a tus hermanas.

Tras afeitarse frente a aquel lujoso espejo, pensó qu eno era el mismo. Con aquel traje caro de chaqueta y corbata, parecía uno de esos muchachos ricos. Bajó como pudo las escaleras y miró a toda la gente que allí había. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho.

-Vamonos.- Carlisle tiró de su mano y Bella les siguió hasta el exterior.- Ella nos acompañará y hablará con tus hermanas.

-Gracias.- Susurró d enuevo Edward al entrar en el lujoso coche.

Mientras él le indicaba donde debían ir, los ojos de Isabella no abandonaron su rostro. Edward se estaba poniendo nervioso. Cuando al fin sus ojos vieron la pequeña casa casi derrumbada, sonrió.

Carlisle aparcó el coche y él salió olvidandose de su pierna herida. Al apoyar el pie en el suelo, un gemido salió de sus labios.

-No te esfuerces o sangrará.- carlisle lo cogió del brazo. Vamos.

Edward se acercó a la cochambrosa puerta y la empujó despacio. Cuando al fin vio a sus dos hermanas tapadas con una manta roida y sucia, corrió como pudo en aquel pequeño espacio y las abrazó.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguntó Rosalie.- Estas limpio y guapo.- Edward se sonrojó.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- Alice tosió.- Tengo hambre.

-Un coche me atropeyó.- Dijo Edward ignorando a Carlisle y a Bella en la puerta de la casa.- No traigo nada de comer, lo siento, perdí las pocas monedas.

-No importa.- Rosalie lo abrazó.- Si tú estas bien, lo demás no importa, mañana será otro día.

-Edward.- Carlisle habló desde la puerta.- debemos irnos, nos estan esperando.

Edward se sobre saltó al escuchar la voz de Carlisle, se había olvidado de ellos dos.

-¿Quien son?- Preguntó la pequeña Alice tosiendo.

-Es el padre del que me atropeyó.- Edward se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las rodillas.- Me ha curado y me ha traido a casa.

-Gracias señor.- Susurró Alice.-Muchas gracias.

-No me las des todabía jovencita.- Carlisle entró en aquella sucia habitación.- Damelas cuando estes caliente en una cama y no en el suelo.

Edward abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y negói con la cabeza.

-Ya han hecho bastante pro nosotros.- Se quejó.- No puedo abusar de su hospitalidad.

-Vamos.- bella tiró del brazo de Rosalie.- Tiene qu everte un médico, estas ya muy gordita.

-Estoy de ocho meses.- Afirmó Rosalie.

-Pues mejor me lo pones.- Bella les sonrió.

Tras recoger los pocos recuerdos que tenían de los Masen, se subieron al coche dejando aquella pequeña y sucia casa atrás. Al llegar a casa de Los cullen, fueron bien recibidos como si pertenecieran a aquella familia desde siempre. Tras una buena cena, el año nuevo llegó y con ello el brindis. Isabella se acercó a Edward y le sonrió.

-Por ti.- Dijo Bella chocando su copa contra la de Edward.- Y por tus hermanas.

-Por vosotros.- Edward sonrió y sintió como Bella se acercaba a él.

Bella sin pensarselo junto sus labios a lso suaves labios de Edward y le besó.

-Has sido el mejor regalo de navidad.- susurró ella contra su cuello.- No desaparezcas nunca.

Tras aquella extraña noche, los Masen fueron uno má sentre lso Cullen. Rosalie tubo a su precioso niño y terminó casada con el gran Emmett. Alice se curó de su enfermedad y se juntó con el primo de Emmett y Tanya. Jasper la admiró día y noche.

Y nuestro joven Edward, terminó casado con Isabella y teniendo una buena familia. Desde aquella noche, la familia celebraba el año nuevo como si fuera el último de sus días.

Feliz navidad a todas y ojalá encontreis a vuestro Edward que os ame para siempre.


End file.
